Slytherin Pride
by Levi London
Summary: Not all Slytherins are evil. A new way to look at Slytherin House.


**Authors Note: This is based on something I saw on Tumblr, and thought it was pretty epic. Now I just want to add my own thoughts and spin to it. It's not really a "story" more of a rant from a student about a different way to look at Slytherin . **

Can I just start of by saying that not every Slytherin is evil? Every house has produced their share of Dark Wizards, a lot of them just happen to come from Slytherin. Before You-Know-Who came along, everyone wanted Slytherin. After all, it was Merlin's house, right?

Back then our students were thought of as cunning, and ambitious, resilient, loyal, and determined. We were admired for who we were as a person, not judged based on what others before us did.

But then Voldemort had to come and muck things up for everyone. So, yes, the darkest wizard of all time happened to come from Slytherin, and so did his followers. I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean that every Slytherin student is evil, or will grow up to be a Death Eater. It doesn't mean that your family is big and powerful and hates all Muggle borns. After all, Harry Potter was a half-blood and came from a long line of Gryffindor, and he was considered for Slytherin.

Okay, imagine this. You've grown up your whole life hearing all the wonderful things about Hogwarts, and how you'll have so many adventures. You get there, and you're sorted into Slytherin, and your happy, because that is what your whole family has been.

You expect all the houses to be really nice and friendly with eachother, but as time progresses, you find that's not so true. Instead you find yourself being taunted, and ridiculed and bullied, just because of the house you're in. You find them judging you, and stereotyping you. They won't talk to you because you'll hex them for no reason, or kill them in their sleep.

Sadly, this is what so many of us Slytherins have to go through.

And you know you'll never fit in there, until someone comes along one day. Someone who was in your hose with you, who was never accepted either, and he offers you a place where you can fit in. Where you are accepted and where you can fit in for who you are.

After all those years, would you not want that? Would you not want to join them, and be a part of something where you aren't treated so poorly?

These people become your new family. The ones you can trust no matter what, and who will always have your back. However, much of the world hates your family because of one certain dark wizard. People are always trying to kill and fight your family.

But your family is your family, even if you aren't "officially" a part of them. And would people really expect you to fight and go against your own family?

Apparently yes, they would. And because you don't want to do that to your parents, siblings, friends, you are once again ridiculed and hated.

During the Battle of Hogwarts me and my fellow housemates were despised and disgusted, treated like rubbish even more, all because we didn't want to kill our families.

Imagine you are out on a battle field, fighting those everyone hates, but you recognize them. You recognize their shoes, their voices. The man and woman fighting alongside each other, having each other's backs? Those are your parents. The girl dodging killing curses left and right? Your sister.

And the other houses don't seem to get this. That you aren't going to send curses at the people who raised you. Instead you are automatically evil, and automatically love Voldy. Which, even with all of this, you don't. Because he did do evil things and he did rip families apart, and torture and kill the innocent. And you aren't like that.

I can only hope that the next generation of Slytherins don't have to go through all of this, because it is no fair. I can only hope that they are respected for who they are, remarkable, cunning, wise, and determined witches and wizards. I can only hope that all of the houses can be respected and loved for who _they_ are as a person, not judged for what others have done.

Because not all Ravenclaws are stuck up….

Because not all Hufflepuffs are weak….

Because not all Gryffindors are boastful…

Because not all Slytherins are evil….

**A/N: I hope this brought some new light to Slytherin for you, because I know it did for me. At least, the Tumblr post did. I am a Slytherin and proud, but I am also very respectful of every other house. If you are as well, let me know. Also, let me know what house you're in, and have pride no matter who you are! Also, as always let me know what I can do to improve on my writing skills. Thanks! **

**Peace! –Levi London**


End file.
